


L'Orage 8. Yves&Rene&...

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Автор - KykolnikБета - anadan
Relationships: Yves/Rene/...
Series: L'Orage [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584
Kudos: 1





	L'Orage 8. Yves&Rene&...

24 июня 2020, 08:09

Знакомый спрятанный в горах охотничий домик. Расписанные зелено-синим вершинам горного хребта, спрятанное в глубине озера еще до серого озера.

Небо было голубым и чистым, день выдался удивительно теплым, несмотря на то, что Весной так было, что кружило голову. Птицы рассекали крыльями необычайно яркое небо, убежище, что холодно больше не будет. Это было типичное начало канадского мая.

Машина остановилась на парковке рядом с уже стоявшей. Высокий крепкий мужчина вышел и по-хозяйски двинулся к входной двери. Он остановился на своем спутнике.

Дверь не решалась двинуться дальше. Они не одни. И парня это беспокоило. Он посмотрел на своего супруга и незаметно сглотнул. Да, Рене не слишком доволен своим поведением в последнее время. Он даже не проводил показательных сессий. Я был только его, эгоистично им клейменный. Соклейски так и цеплялся за неизвестный автомобиль на изученной до трещин парковке. Он продолжал мочь на месте, неизвестно ему правду.

Равно как будто он был растущим и даже слегка проявил себя в своем мальчике, а вечером - лишь слегка окунул кисти в закатные краски, небрежно мазнув по небосводу. Мужчина поманил его пальцем, вытянул губы в тонкую линию. Парень сглотнул и захлопнул дверку авто.

Ранее, ничего не поясняя, Рене бросил ему футболку и джинсы и сказал «поехали». Ив даже не задавал вопросов. Доверие в паре дом-саб — постулат. Он и не догадывался, что они едут в домик. Нехорошее предчувствие завозилось внутри только на подъездной дороге, когда заученные повороты и привычные сосенки стали вырисовывать в голове знакомый пейзаж.

Ив опасливо покосился на своего доминанта. Он не хочет публичную сессию. Не хочет. Остановившись рядом с мужчиной, он накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Рене, я не хочу зрителей, — просьба. Уголки губ доминанта слегка разошлись в стороны, наметив абрис улыбки. — Пожалуйста, — робкая просящая улыбка.

— На колени, Ив.

От тембра голоса супруга у парня подкосились ноги и он буквально рухнул перед своим мужчиной на колени, складывая руки в локтях за спиной. Это было настолько естественное для него положение, что тело реагировало быстрее, чем мозг успевал сказать «погоди». В руке мужчины оказалась плотная непроницаемая черная маска на глаза.

«Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Только вдвоем», — тихо шептал Сокольски, становясь «слепым».

Мужчина приложил палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию, и поцеловал парня в щеку. Большая ладонь обхватила рыжий затылок, теплое дыхание обожгло ухо.

— Тебе понравится, обещаю, — шепот и прикосновение губ к маленькой серьге.

Ива мысленно затрясло. Звук открывшейся двери ржавой ножовкой прошелся по натянувшимся нервам. Он ощутил, как Рене вошел в дом. Привычное тепло «их» домика дышало в лицо Иву неизвестностью. Он глубоко вдохнул.

— Ив, входи.

Несколько минут ожидания за дверью всколыхнули внутри целую гамму разномастных эмоций — от паники до предвкушения.

Первое правило: подчинение. Его Высший знает, что делает, и не ему, Низшему, сомневаться в решениях своего господина. Ив мысленно повторял себе эти слова все те минуты томительного ожидания.

Переступив порог, он вновь замер, ожидая указаний.

— Мой красивый мальчик, — мужчина подошел сбоку и коснулся щеки супруга, явно демонстрируя парня кому-то невидимому. Пальцы ловко поддели резинку на волосах, стянув ее и освободив рыжие пряди. — Нравится? — вопрос адресован не ему.

Ив не двигался, но кожей ощущал чужое присутствие. Толпа мурашек упрямо ползла вверх, несмотря на все попытки парня успокоиться. Его показывали, возможно, даже хвастались, вот только Рене такого раньше не делал.

Внезапно шею обхватил широкий ошейник. Сокольски машинально сглотнул, кадык привычно прошелся по полосе кожи, проверяя натяжение.

— Думаю, начать следует с душа, — словно камнем по голове.

Ив вздернул взволнованно голову вверх, слепо глядя туда, где был источник голоса. Он даже открыл было рот, чтобы попросить пощадить его, но Рене начал раньше.

— Почему ты испугался, лисенок?

Ив дернулся, как и всякий раз, когда эти губы произносили не предназначенное им прозвище.

— Ты же чистенький, — голос сочился довольством настолько, что у парня невольно задрожала губа. Он машинально кивнул и направил взгляд в абсолютную черноту перед собой.

Рене слегка дернул за поводок, призывая к движению, и Сокольски пополз следом, чувствуя на себе чужой ощупывающий его взгляд.

***

Ив стоял посреди просторной ванной комнаты, а Рене медленно снимал с него джинсы, поглаживая промежность, обхватывая пальцами реагирующий на прикосновения член. Супруг встал позади, прижимаясь бедрами к ягодицам Сокольски, демонстрируя свое возбуждение. Его ладони прошлись по худой груди, сползли по плоскому животу вниз, нырнули в расстегнутые приспущенные джинсы, затем переместились на задницу, сдавили ее и стянули джинсы еще немного вниз.

Рене непрерывно следил за третьим человеком в помещении, продолжая распалять любовника, прикусывая его шею, выкручивая сосок, вынуждая того показывать новые выражения лица гостю.

Рене хотел видеть. В отличие от ослепленного им Ива, он должен был видеть, оценивать и запоминать. Гость не был случайным, нет. Это был особенный человек, пролезший в замочную скважину входной двери его, Рене, дома.

Ив остался обнажен. Он был возбужден настолько, что сам терся задницей о мужчину за спиной, отлавливая исходящее от того тепло. Большая знакомая рука перехватила его за горло, сдавив — и член нетерпеливо дернулся, на головке выступила капля смазки.

— Хороший мальчик, — удовлетворенный шепот на ухо, губы прихватили серьгу.  
Сокольски тихо ахнул.

Рене слегка отстранился и положил руку между лопаток, требуя наклониться вперед. Ив подчинился, уткнулся лбом в пол, представляя, как бесстыдно сейчас торчит его эрегированный член.  
Большой палец надавил на вход, размазывая смазку и проникая внутрь. Рене умело готовил любовника, при этом изредка бросая взгляды на третьего в сегодняшней игре. Ив едва слышно застонал, и мужчина в ту же секунду заменил палец наконечником от клизмы.

Сокольски дернулся, руки за спиной автоматически разжались, и он уперся ладонями о плитку на полу. Его наполняли теплой водой. Ив прислушивался к своим ощущениям, как делал это всегда в подобной ситуации. Когда живот стал раздуваться, он закусил губу, приказывая себе молчать и надеясь, что его доминант вскоре перекроет воду. Секунды стали походить на галлоны поглощенной им воды, ноги мелко затряслись, но большая рука, лежащая на пояснице, словно пригвоздила его к месту.

— Хозяин, — тихо позвал Ив, — пожалуйста, хватит.

Мужчина никак не отреагировал, продолжая вливать в него воду. Рене контролировал процедуру, сползая изредка рукой к животу и проверяя наполненность, не забывая отвлекаться на карие глаза напротив. Он наблюдал за тем, как в придвинутом вплотную к дозволенной черте кресле приглашенный гость пожирал глазами Сокольски. Да, именно так — «пожирал», «обсасывал», как леденец.

Мужчина самодовольно улыбнулся. Ему нравилось видеть вожделение, искрящееся в чужих глазах. Вожделение к его мальчику, к его мелкому бесу, такое волнующее и необычное на вкус. Ив тихо застонал; мужчина перевел на него взгляд — на того, ради кого они сегодня собрались все вместе. Вероятно, в первый и в последний раз Рене позволит им всем сделать то, что он задумал.

Перекрыв воду и выдернув твердый наконечник, Рене быстро вставил среднюю пробку в анус любовника, помогая тому удержать жидкость в себе. Не то чтобы это была их любимая часть игры, нет, но было что-то в этом извращенном унижении особенное, интимное, то, что делало партнеров ближе.

Он потянул парня на себя, помогая ему принять вертикальное положение и упасть на свою грудь. Удобно расположившись на кафельном полу, Рене скрестил ноги и усадил неповоротливого Ива к себе на колени.

Тот откинул голову на плечо супруга, глубоко вдохнув. Гримаса боли на секунду искривила его лицо, но этого было достаточно, чтобы две пары глаз ее поймали и оценили. Рене приподнял голову Ива и поцеловал в уголок четко очерченных губ, словно запечатывая намертво это выражение на лице.

Ив всегда старался проводить подготовку в одиночестве. Прошло уже довольно много лет с их первой встречи, но он до сих пор смущался, тяжело переживая эти моменты совместно с доминантом.

— Время пошло, Ив, — тихо шепнули рядом.

Крепкая широкая грудь за спиной и большая рука поперек собственной груди удерживали и дарили ощущение спокойствия и безопасности. Ив старательно отгонял мысль о том, что его рассматривают таким — откровенно раскрытым, даже беззащитным.

Рене собственнически прижал парня к себе, второй рукой огладив выпуклый живот. Хлопком по бедру он заставил парня шире раздвинуть ноги и, спустившись к опавшему члену, несильно сжал, а затем подвигал навершием пробки, загоняя её глубже, срывая с губ Ива тихий стон.

Потом перевел глаза на гостя: тот, не стесняясь, трогал себя, рассматривая обоих мужчин жадным взглядом, который переходил со стройной фигуры одного на мощную фигуру другого. Угольки темных глаз выжигали силуэты мужских тел на деревянных дощечках памяти. Взгляды пересеклись, и доминант, слегка улыбнувшись, сделал приглашающий жест головой, проведя пальцами по члену супруга. Ив повернул к нему голову, уткнувшись пылающим лицом тому в подбородок, словно искал защиты.

Гость встал со своего места, сбросил обувь и бесшумно приблизился. Он заглянул в лицо рыжего парня, перевел взгляд карих глаз на мужчину, драконом вцепившегося в свое сокровище, и, широко улыбнувшись, провел пальцем по щеке Сокольски. Ив дернулся, испугавшись, а палец пополз вниз по шее, груди, маленькая ладонь легла на круглый живот, огладив его по часовой стрелке в нехитрой ласке. Он вздрогнул, рвано выдохнул, сжал кулаки, но не двинулся с места, лишь плотнее зажмурился под маской. Когда чужие пальцы коснулись члена, он сглотнул и постарался вжаться в Рене сильнее, зашептав: «Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Рене».

— Шшшшш, лисенок, — мужские губы коснулись взмокшего лба.

Прикосновение к ноге, как штамп принадлежности, гость уверенно обхватил ладонью мягкий член рыжего парня, исследуя, знакомясь. Ив сглотнул, закусил губу и спрятал лицо в шее своего супруга. Пальцы огладили его плоть несколько раз, прежде чем его полуэрегированный орган исчез в теплом рту гостя. Сокольски словно током прошибло.

Гиперчувствительность, граничащая с болью, агрессивное глубокое воздействие вырвали из горла придушенный стон. Чужой рот. ЧУЖОЙ. Горячий и влажный, и язык, ласкающий наливающуюся плоть. Тело раздирало от противоречивых эмоций, сопротивление в голове разбивалось о встающую в полный рост похоть. Рене держал его крепко, подчиняюще, стальным обручем обвившись вокруг груди и рук парня.

— Хороший лисенок, — поцелуй, — послушный. Нравится?

Ив кивнул. Ему нравилось. Очень. Его распирало с двух сторон от похожего по своей природе желания — освободиться, излиться. Его ласкали с чувством, то нежно, то, наоборот, активно, помогая рукой, вынуждая его выгибаться и толкаться навстречу. Язык прошелся по всей длине наливающегося члена, обвел головку, его прикусили и вобрали так глубоко, что Ив застонал, ударившись о твердую грудь своего супруга мотнувшейся головой.

— Руками не трогать, маленький, — предупреждение.

Рене шептал негромко, но достаточно, чтобы слышали все три участника процесса. Ив вцепился в мужскую руку на своей груди и стал постанывать, за закрытыми веками расцветали огненные цветы, фейерверками складываясь в диковинные узоры.

Давление усилилось, ему стало казаться, что сейчас вода просто выдавит пробку и из него польется жидкость вместе с выстреливающей из каменного члена спермой. Ив одной рукой ухватил мужчину за волосы, притягивая того ближе к себе и выстанывая практически ему в губы. Голова дернулась в сторону. Рене пальцами нажимал на плаг, стремясь протолкнуть его еще глубже, оглаживал ягодицы, выкручивал сосок и наблюдал за тем, как у его рыжего мальчика медленно начинает ехать крыша от тягучей боли и желания. Вожделение заливало мозги кленовым сиропом, закручиваясь на деревянных палочках знакомыми с детства леденцами, остывающими на белом снегу.

— Ре… Рене… — срывающимся шепотом.

— Лисенок, — шептал Рене. — Лисенок…

Ив откинулся сильнее на мужчину, попытался податься тазом вперед, дальше в теплый влажный рот, он хотел вцепиться в волосы человека между своих ног, но Рене перехватил неосторожно дернувшуюся в том направлении руку, сильно сжав.

— Не трогать, — предупреждение. Ив расстроенно поджал губу, складывая бровки домиком.

Под животом его опоясала вторая рука супруга, фиксируя, а готовый разрядиться член сжали в небольшой ладони, собрав в другой яйца. Ив дернулся, замычал, ноги мелко задрожали, пальцы поджались. Еще несколько движений ладонью по стволу, еще несколько метких выстрелов в висок, еще несколько пропущенных волн дрожи. Господи Иисусе, как он был готов! Его разделял один миг с забвением. Он громко, просяще застонал, но вместо горячего рта, высасывающего сперму, красный плотный шнурок, что затянул первую петлю аккурат под головкой. Губы парня некрасиво разочарованно выгнулись, когда он понял, что разрядки не будет. На член накинули несколько петель и стянули у основания, затем «гость» принялся за яички. Сперва одно, затем второе и, наконец, последний фиксирующий бант. Ив сдавленно стонал, ощущая давление от гарроты в мозге. Словно ему стянули веревками не гениталии, а префронтальную кору головного мозга, вышив красной нитью одно единственное желание. Чужие губы коснулись головки, клеймя, благодаря.

— Тише, лисенок, — поцелуй. — Мы только начали.

Губы гостя растянулись в довольной улыбке, и он произвел выстрел в голову Рене прицельным взглядом карих глаз.

Ив замер. Голос.

— А… — большая ладонь закрыла парню рот, надавив.

— Я не разрешал говорить, Ив, — предупреждение, большая ладонь закрыла парню рот, пресекая.

Сокольски закивал, а мысли черно-белыми напуганными сороками разлетелись в разные стороны. «Не может быть…»

Мужская ладонь надавила на живот, Сокольски болезненно застонал.

— Время, Ив.

Рене резким движением вздернул его на ноги и втолкнул в душевую. Ив уперся руками в перегородку, машинально расставляя ноги.

— Пожалуйста, хозяин, можно я сам? Я сам…

— Нет, — хлесткое, безапеляционноe.

Ив повернулся спиной, немного ежась, словно от холода.

Мужчина вдавил парня в стену, положив ладонь между лопаток, вынуждая немного прогнуться, и выдернул одним движением пробку. Ив почувствовал, как по ногам потекла теплая вода, и сжался от стыда. Терпеть уже не было сил, но и выставлять себя таким перед… перед третьим в их отношениях было унизительно. На него жадно смотрели две пары глаз, и он не был уверен, что ему это нравится.

Рене грубо развернул его к себе лицом и сильно надавил ладонью на живот. Ив вскрикнул, мышцы поддались, по ногам потекло сильнее. Он уперся головой в стену, громко задышал, чувствуя, как кровь ударила в лицо, запылали щеки, краска поползла вниз по шее, по плечам. Унизительно. Это было унизительно. Перетянутый член стоял, нетерпеливо подергиваясь, а Рене продолжал давить на его живот, второй рукой удерживая за горло.

— Нравится, Ив? — ладонь сжала яйца до боли.

— Мгмг…

Вытащив парня из душа, Рене стянул веревкой его руки в локтях за спиной.

— Руки распускать нельзя, Ив. Понятно?

— Д-да, хозяин.

Потрепав его по щеке, мужчина отошел. Сокольски остался стоять на коленях перед камином, он был «слеп», но старался прислушиваться к звукам и незаметно втягивал носом воздух, стараясь найти подтверждение своим догадкам. В сознании легкими широкими мазками неизвестного художника расцветало желание — тягучее, вязкое, как смола, оно заставило потяжелеть яйца и нетерпеливо дернуться член.

— Ив, — парень повернулся на голос супруга, и его лицо моментально оказалось сжато стальной пятерней. — Открывай рот.

Маленькая круглая таблетка легла на язык, и Ив быстро ее проглотил. Ему были не нужны пояснения, они иногда прибегали к стимуляторам.  
Тонкий палец коснулся кромки волос на затылке, и Сокольски поежился. Ему так хотелось увидеть. Увидеть! Коснуться губами этого пальчика, что совершенно не походил на мужской, поцеловать его, обвести языком, уткнуться носом в ладошку. Увидеть. Узнать.

Рене медленно его пытал неизвестностью, облизывающей его лицо, и похотью, что начинала разжигать свои костры внизу живота. Ив нетерпеливо заерзал, повел плечами, отзываясь на нехитрую ласку. Палец скользнул на поясницу, и в эту же секунду губы оставили свою печать между лопаток. Сокольски застонал, ощущая как горит кожа, подстегнутая растворившейся в крови отравой.

Хозяин грубо сдавил в руке тесный ошейник и дернул на себя, подтаскивая парня, как собаку, ближе к креслу, в которое опустился сам, широко расставив ноги. Мужчина был уже обнажен и абсолютно не стеснялся своей наготы.

Глаза приглашённого гостя следили за парой мужчин неотрывно, стенографируя в памяти линии тел, выступившую испарину, румянец, позы. Вот они отметили, как неловко свернулся рыжик у ног доминанта, как большая мужская рука притянула к себе его голову, вжав в пах, отдавая безмолвный приказ.

Ив насадился ртом на мужской орган, чувствуя фиксирующую хватку на затылке. Зеленые глаза доминанта торжествующе скрестились с карими, внимательными.

Противостояние. От первой до последней минуты. Поединок, в котором они скрещивали свои призрачные клинки. И можно было поклясться, что в воздухе слышен был звук звенящей стали. Ив кожей ощущал летящие от присутствующих искры, натянутые тетивы их луков, стрелы которых призваны пронзить не друг друга, но его.

— На колени, — прозвучало над головой, и Сокольски поднялся на колени, выставляя задницу.  
Рене выгнул бровь, приглашая и испытывая их гостя.

Губы третьего участника насмешливо дернулись. Фигура подошла к столу, на котором были разложены девайсы. Мужчина галантно предоставлял выбор, это было достойно уважения. Рядом стояла шахматная доска, и «гость», взяв лисий хвост в руку, передвинул фигуру на доске. Рене внимательно посмотрел в глаза напротив. «Гость» придвинулся ближе, наклонился, прикрыл ладонями Иву уши и, глядя на мужчину, прошептал:

— Потерявший фигуру — уступает место, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, отстранился, пристроившись сзади.

Анальная пробка с лисьим хвостом коснулась входа. Парень вздрогнул, но мужчина глубже толкнулся в желанный рот, прижимая его к паху. Ив захрипел задыхаясь. «Гость» добавил масла, что потекло по расселине, усилил нажим, и анальная пробка заняла свое место, тонкие пальцы прошлись по поджарым ягодицам, огладили, спустились на бедра и снова поползли вверх, обжигая, оставляя после себя следы. Его мелко затрясло, и Рене ослабил нажим, позволяя отстраниться, но не давая выпустить член изо рта. Мужчина передвинул фигуру на шахматной доске, соглашаясь с условием.

Ив чувствовал себя охваченным лихорадкой: еще ничего не началось, а его тело горело от малейших прикосновений, стимуляций, мыслей. Желание кончить становилось навязчивым, тяжелым, каменным, давящим на плечевые суставы. В сознании черно-белыми перьями кричащих сорок метались когда-то брошенные ему слова, когда-то написанные, когда-то вплавившиеся в его мозг. В эту самую минуту их секс переходил из виртуального в реальный.

Первый удар розгой заставил его дернуться, выгнуться, собственный член качнулся, на вершине выступила капля смазки. На ягодицах расцвела красная полоса. В сознании выстрелил гейзер, погружая его в плотные белые облака пара, тумана, неведения. Он был рад, благодарен. Ему хотелось больше этих горячих паровых источников в своей голове, больше белых пушистых клубков, вихрей, обещаний. Он хотел погрузить в это молоко из пара каждый уголок сознания, чтобы белая мгла рисовала ему те силуэты, которые он хочет, представляет. Второй удар по ягодицам, третий, четвертый… Спина и попа покрывались ровными тонкими линиями с равными интервалами во времени. Ив, нанизанный на мужской член, вздрагивал после каждого прикосновения розги к коже, все больше давясь и постанывая. В своей голове парень старательно считал удары и успел дойти до тридцати, когда член в его горле дернулся и кончил. Он судорожно сглотнул, смаргивая собравшуюся у глаз влагу. Рене его легко оттолкнул, вставая.

— Хороший ход, — мужской голос адресован не ему, и легкое касание к рыжим волосам. А вот это ему. Похвала за работу.

В кресло рядом с Ивом сели, но по звуку фигура явно уступала габаритным размерам его супруга. Он повернул лицо в сторону «гостя», замирая. Теплые губы коснулись кончика его носа, Ив, выдохнув, импульсивно подался навстречу, практически падая на «гостя», стремясь поймать незнакомые губы, но промахнулся и проехался лицом по упругой груди, ощущая, как в душе зародилась… радость? Он уткнулся носом в мягкий живот и вдохнул незнакомый доселе аромат. Тонкие пальцы нырнули в волосы, пропуская между них рыжие прядки. Нежное, мягкое касание к голове.

— Лис…

Ив вздрогнул от звука знакомого голоса, ему внезапно захотелось расплакаться от этого простого и такого родного обращения. Он даже что-то выскулил, тихое и невнятное, от проявившихся, как на пленке, эмоций. «Лисенок, лис».

Рене ревниво следил за развернувшейся перед ним сценой, ручка зажатой в руках лопатки была сдавлена с такой силой, что побелели костяшки, на скулах ходили желваки. Что он делает? Взгляд прошелся по голой тонкой фигуре между ними. Его Ив. Но он сам назвал его «наш», позволил семенам прорасти.

Мягкая улыбка на тонких губах «гостя», поглаживания — как диалог, понятный только этим двоим.

Внутри что-то заклокотало, оскалилось, он замахнулся и нанес первый удар. Лопатка прилетела ровно на лисий хвост, вбив плаг глубже. Сокольски дернулся, вскрикнул, движение внутри тела отозвалось уколом в простату. Лицо съехало «гостю» в пах, а первый удар уже догнал второй. Рене выгнул бровь, глядя в возмущенные глаза, а потом сделал жест лопаткой, приказывая «гостю» расставить ноги. С минуту шло молчаливое противостояние, тонкие пальцы третьего участника продолжали гладить парня по голове и доводить Рене до тихого бешенства. Он в очередной раз передвинул фигуру на шахматной доске, подхватил пузатый бокал с виски и щедро глотнул. Ему сейчас это необходимо: смыть алкогольной волной раздражение, затушить разгорающийся пожар эгоистичного желания обладать, притупить собственную жажду, завершить начатое. «Ив. Маленький рыжий мальчик. Хитрый пронырливый лис».

— Ладно, — он растянул губы в холодной усмешке и хищно выгнул бровь. Замахнувшись, он ударил со всей силы по беззащитной коже своего партнера.

Ив сцепил зубы. Он знал эту манеру порки. Рене недоволен и будет одаривать его с силой, щедро. Мужчина стал наносить удар за ударом, не жалея. Через тридцать ударов Ив громко всхлипнул, ягодицы украсили несколько лопнувших полос.

— Хватит, — другой голос, не Рене.

— Нет, — очередной удар.

Ив закусил губу, скривившись.  
Небольшие ладошки приподняли его лицо: на лбу выступила испарина, капли соленого пота скатывались вниз. Чужие губы коснулись четких сухих губ, успокаивая, поддерживая. Обхватив голову парня руками, «гость» направил ее ниже, разводя ноги в стороны. Ив судорожно вдохнул и провел языком по приоткрытым половым губам. Внутренне задрожав, он жадно припал к клитору, втянув его в рот. Давно забытое ощущение заискрило в голове, сопровождаемое раскатами грома. Ив бы прикрыл от удовольствия глаза, но плотная повязка уже его ослепила, позволив фантазии развиться.

Рене взглянул на доску и сделал свой ход, вновь занося руку для удара. Зеленые глаза следили за тем, как меняется лицо «гостя», как пальцы продолжают купаться в рыжих прядях, притягивая «их» любовника ближе. Сдвоенный стон донесся до его ушей, в груди подняло голову темное вожделение.

Рене глубоко дышал, он видел, как вокруг них начали закручиваться спиралью пестрые перья сорок, символ их страсти и обладания. Он сместил взгляд на исполосованную спину и ягодицы, на свисающий лисий хвост, на капающую из перетянутого члена смазку. Отбросив лопатку, он накрыл большими ладонями задницу любовника, сжал, затем выдернул анальную пробку и быстро занял ее место, резко толкнувшись внутрь.

Ив сладко простонал, наконец получив то, чего ему не хватало все это время. Член Рене проткнул его, присвоив. Тяжелое большое тело накрыло сверху, буквально вдавливая в третьего участника их игры.

Мужчина криво ухмыльнулся, глядя в незнакомое ему доселе лицо. Он не мог оторвать глаз от этого существа, забравшегося его мальчику в голову, и уверенно трахал Сокольски, вырывая из его горла стоны и хрипы, стараясь доказать — «Он мой! Все равно мой!». А его встречали смеющиеся карие глаза, росчерком по бумаге рисуя монограмму — «Наш».

Ив, вжатый в женское тело, чувствовал, как пылает после порки кожа, раздираемая пальцами собственного супруга, ощущал похоть, размешивающую раскаленной кочергой поплывшие от нереализованного желания мозги. Он хотел кончить, даже не так — об-кон-чать-ся. Камни желания скапливались в паху, упираясь своими острыми краями в тонкую с виду преграду. Они стремились снести ее, уничтожить, дабы вырваться наружу белесым семенем, громким криком, удовольствием. Он еле держался на плаву, чувствуя, как разогнанная таблеткой кровь мощным пульсом бьется в висках, как из приоткрытого рта стекает слюна, а сам он покрывается испариной, стремясь охладить собственное сгорающее в огне тело. Пальцы на ногах поджались, он заскулил.

— Рене! Рене! — выдыхал он, задыхаясь.

Мужчина резко вышел, не отрывая взгляда от женщины в кресле, между ног которой распластался Ив. Пошлая, вызывающая картина. Мужская рука схватила парня за ошейник, потянула на себя, поднимая. Тот захрипел, задыхаясь в цепком захвате.

— Ко мне, Ив.

Буквально отшвырнув парня в центр комнаты, он наклонился над гостем, которого сам же и пригласил, уперев ладони в подлокотники.

— Вы же хотели его, правда? — хищная улыбка. — Берите. Разрешаю.

— Ива, пойдем, — спокойно, привычно.

Поводок, что бесполезной полосой висел все это время на шее, потянули. Сокольски неловко встал на колени, выпрямиться не решился, и пополз следом за натянувшейся толстой кожаной нитью.

Когда он уперся в край кровати, то замер, закусив губу и ожидая указаний. Его потряхивало от сдерживаемого возбуждения. «Она с ним», пульсом билось в висках. Волнение и сомнение сплетали свои разноцветные волосы в толстые косы. «А если не она», нервная дрожь. А если он бредит? Если…

— Ива, — по хребту пронесся табун мелких мурашек. «Без если…» — Иди ко мне, — за поводок опять потянули.

Ив рвано выдохнул. Он словно погружался все дальше в горячий песок Сахары — обжигающий, забивающийся под одежду, любезно облизывающий ноги и обещающий проглотить его всего, целиком. Он сглотнул и опустил колено на кровать, что прогнулась под его весом. Губы дернулись в нервной улыбке. Затылком он чувствовал взгляд супруга, буквально проделывающий в нем дыру. Его плечи дернулись, как от холода, но тонкие руки, совершенно не мужские, потянули ближе, ближе, пока не сжали в ладони перетянутый веревкой член. Ив сглотнул, уголок губ дернулся, когда подбородок обожгли мягкие губы.

— Лис, лисенок, — интимный шепот. — Ты ведь знаешь, как я хочу тебя. Иди ко мне, — его направляли в ждущее, предложенное ему тело.

Ив толкнулся бедрами вперед, входя на всю длину.

— Ммммм, — простонал парень.

— Мой мальчик, — шепот. Ноги обвились вокруг талии.

Сокольски дернулся, связанные за спиной руки очень мешали. Слегка повернув голову вбок, он искривил губы, рванувшись в путах еще раз. «Черт». Ему было неудобно двигаться, но Ив упрямо и жадно совершал фрикции, толкаясь бедрами в давно забытую мягкость. Он не был сверху уже… Сколько? С той минуты, как Рене появился в его жизни, присвоил, приучил и обуздал это существо, выпавшее из другой реальности в этот убогий мир.

Рене подчинил рвущееся на свободу пламя, научился поддерживать его горящим, сумел сделать его ручным. И вот теперь он не топчет сапогом, как должен был бы, вырвавшуюся из-под колпака искру, а позволяет ей разрастись. Полыхнуть ярко, заметно, страстно. Сколько она будет гореть на этом выделенном ей участке земли? Сколько не погорит — все его, Ива. Поэтому сейчас он старательно давит в себе ревность — черное, острое, опутанное терновником и колючей проволокой чувство, что сплошным полотном вороньих перьев облепливает его любимого мальчика.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Рене вылизывал взглядом все еще юношескую фигуру Ива, что в эту самую минуту любил женщину, захлебываясь вспыхивающим северным сиянием в голове.

Громко выдохнув, Ив откинул голову назад, понимая, что больше не выдержит.

— Развяжи. Развяжи…

Рене пожирал глазами спину супруга, двигающуюся в такт фрикциям татуировку китсуне, ладони, что то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались за спиной. Мужчина водил ладонью по своему стволу, ненароком сползая взглядом на лежащего под Ивом гостя, третьего человека в их внезапно образовавшемся равнобедренном треугольнике. Это было эротичное зрелище, Рене не мог отрицать. Ив, все еще ослепленный, роняющий от огня в собственных венах капли пота на тонкую фигуру под ним, что змеиными кольцами сдавливала их мальчика, стоны и звуки секса бились крыльями о знакомые стены, тени от занимающихся любовью силуэтов поднимались едва ли не до потолка.

Сокольски хрипел, скулил. Его грань вот-вот треснет, как скорлупа, раздавленная в кулаке, выпустит удовольствие пулемётной очередью в висок, смертельным выстрелом навылет, навсегда оставляя шрам на сетчатке.

Мужчина подошел к кровати, коснулся горячей ладонью лопатки супруга, а затем надавил, указывая на желаемый результат. Карие глаза встретились с зелеными. Тонкие руки обняли взмокшее тело рыжего парня, прижимая к себе. Ива потряхивало. Поцелуй в губы — как вызов, как печать собственности. «Их мальчик».

Рене коснулся пальцем ануса Сокольски, а потом ввел виброяйцо. Ив простонал, ощутив, как к чертям летят ограничители, как вибрация заставляет мышцы непроизвольно трепетать, а реальность расслаивается, формируя одну-единственную истину — Их мальчик.

Рене вошел легко, не встречая сопротивления. Выдохнув и уронив голову между лопаток супруга, он выждал несколько секунд, прежде чем начать движение.

Ив, полностью распластанный, скованный, тихо скулящий меж двух людей, отчаянно целовался с женщиной, словно старался выпить ее, поглотить.

— Позови меня, — шепот на ухо.

Или это вымысел воспаленного похотью сознания, Ив не знал. Но, оторвавшись от мягких губ, слепо уставился в лицо напротив.

— Анна, — шепот. Ив сглотнул, облизал пересохшие губы. — Анна, — чуть громче. — Ах!

Рене двинул бедрами, а потом снова, втрахивая парня в третью сторону Триады.

— Развяжи! — закричал Сокольски, упираясь лбом в лоб своей женщины, смаргивая цветные пятна перед закрытыми плотной тканью глазами. — Хннм…

— Мой любимый мальчик, — шепот у самого уха. — Рене, развяжите.

Ив еле дышал, захлебываясь ощущениями, что восьмеркой оплели его сущность. Темнота перед глазами расцветала бесформенными кляксами, а дыхание спирало где-то в зобу. Он не заметил, как Рене остановился, как собственное тело, повинуясь чужим фрикциям, перестало двигаться с ним в одном ритме. Он не понял, когда Рене ослабил веревку, но мир мгновенно перед глазами полыхнул белым. Ива повело, он протяжно простонал, все еще пытаясь собрать себя из осколков осыпающегося мира, а Рене уже толкнулся бедрами внутрь. Охнув, Сокольски рухнул на женское тело под ним и затрясся в предоргазменных судорогах. Рене, вцепившись в бедра парня, сильными толчками доводил всех троих до финальной точки. Тонкие женские руки обнимали парня за спину, прижимая к себе.

Ив запутался в стонах и хрипах, оглох от разлившейся вокруг страсти, все сплеталось разноцветными лентами в причудливый узор парных браслетов на трех запястьях разной величины. Он дернулся, выгнулся, простонал и задрожал, кончая. Его тело выкручивало от переизбытка эмоций, от штормового вала накрывших с головой ощущений.

— Анна, Анна, Анна…. — как заведенный шептал он, выплескиваясь в глубину податливого и желанного тела. — Люблю тебя, люблю тебя… — захлебывался он вдохами.

Оргазм оказался невероятно мощный. Ива еще трясло, когда Рене, перехватив его за горло предплечьем, подтянул к себе и кончил, всматриваясь через плечо их мальчика в лицо кончающей с ним вместе женщины. Сокольски захрипел задыхаясь и, уже теряя сознание от остаточных судорожных спазмов удовольствия, услышал:

— С днем рождения, Ив.

— С днем рождения, Ива.

Кровать со скомканными простынями, приглушенный свет в полуте комнат, кривые тени на стенах, расплавленный воск свечи. Страницы, скромно выкуривающие сигарету в открытых окнах спальни, осторожно бросающие взгляд на три пары сплетенных ног и один комок из просторных, с торчащими во все стороны рыжими волосами и двумя руками разной ширины поперек. Почему-то казалось естественным. Хмыкнув, сидя в кресле напротив, прицеливаясь в рыжий комок.

\- С днем рождения, Лис.


End file.
